Link and Nabooru
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Link and Nobooru are FWB...sort of...


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda games and any related stuff.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very cool awesome Rexa Fuckmehard of Miami. She's a friend of my cousin Barbie. So...enjoy.**

* * *

**Link and Nabooru**

**Link enter a bedroom. It turns out that the bedroom belong to the Gerudo woman named Nabooru.**

"Nabooru, here I am as you wanted." says Link in a manly serious tone.

"Welcome, Link. I'm glad you're here, my handsome friend." says Nabooru.

"Okay, let's have fun, woman." says Link as he use a knife to cut a hole in Nabooru's baggy pink harem pants, revealing her pussy.

"Yeah." says Nabooru.

Link open his own pants, jerk his dick to full stiffness, slide it into Nabooru's wet sexy pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Nabooru.

"Indeed, babe!" moans Link.

It feels wonderful for Nabooru to be fucked by Link, since he is skilled at fucking and has a big dick.

Link also has a lot of experience, having fucked almost all of the most erotic sluts in Hyrule.

"Yeah, fuck your slutty Gerudo whore, man!" moans Nabooru.

"Oh, being a whore now, do you?" moans Link, teasing Nabooru a bit.

"Shit, yes! Me is your whore! Bang me!" moans Nabooru, all slutty and sexy.

"Alright, you sexy bitch!" moans Link.

"That feels soooo nice! Fuck the crap out of me!" moans Nabooru.

"Cearly you're having a good time!" moans Link.

"Very true and seems like you're having fun too!" moans Nabooru.

"I do! You're damn fuckable!" moans Link.

"Thanks!" moans Nabooru, who like most Gerudo women is kinky like shit and almost always 100 % horny.

Being the Hero of Time, Link is able to easy keep up with Nabooru's sexuality.

"I love your dick!" moans Nabooru in a slutty tone.

"I love your naughty sexy little pussy!" moans Link in a deep manly voice.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Nabooru.

"Holy fuck!" moans Link.

Link fuck harder.

Nabooru love it a lot.

"Oh, my crap! You fuck me perfect...!" moans Nabooru.

"Yeah, sexy bitch!" moans Link.

Nabooru is very oversexual, even for a pure-blooded Gerudo woman.

She has a perfect sexy pussy and she love to get fucked by men who has big dick.

"Mmmm, soooooo sexy!" moans Nabooru.

"Indeed, woman!" moans Link.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Nabooru.

"Fucking damn! You're so sexy!" moans Link.

"You're amazing too, man!" moans Nabooru.

"Okay!" moans Link.

"Bang me, Link!" moans Nabooru.

"Sure!" moans Link, fucking harder and Nabooru love that.

"Mmmmm, sexy!" moans Nabooru, all horny and happy.

The reason Link fuck Nabooru is that Princess Zelda refuse to allow Link's dick in her pussy. If she would allow Link to fuck her, he'd be fucking Zelda instead.

Link does like Nabooru a bit though. He think she's slutty, sexy and fuckable, but it is Zelda he truly want.

Whenever he jerk off it is Zelda's pussy he dream about.

"Your dick's amazing!" moans Nabooru.

"Thanks!" moans Link.

"Mmm!" moans Nabooru.

"Nice pussy you have!" moans Link.

"Your dick is also nice!" moans Nabooru.

Link grab Nabooru's big sexy boobs.

"These shit-brown boobs are damn sexy!" moans Link.

"Awww! Thanks, man!" moans Nabooru, happy that Link enjoy the nice tan on her skin.

"No problem, bitch!" moans Link.

"Mmmm, so amazing! You fuck me the way I love it very much!" moans Nabooru.

"Okay!" moans Link.

Link fuck faster.

Nabooru know that Link really want Zelda, but Nabooru wish Link would love her instead.

"Mmmm, Link! Your dick is so strong!" moans Nabooru, all horny and happy.

"Yeah and your pussy is wet and warm!" moans Link.

"Sexy!" moans Nabooru.

"Holy shit, woman!" moans Link.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" moans Link as he cum in Nabooru's slutty pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me! That feels sooooo sexy!" moans Nabooru as she get a big orgasm.

"Indeed, woman." says Link as he slowly pull out his dick from Nabooru's slutty pussy.

"Thanks for banging me. It was wonderful and erotic." says Nabooru.

"I know. I did enjoy it as well." says Link.

"Good. I'm glad you gave me a big load of cum." says Nabooru.

"Okay." says Link.

Nabooru lick Link's dick clean.

"You have the best dick in Hyrule. I'm surprised Zelda hasn't taken you all for herself yet." says Nabooru.

"She actually doesn't want me. I've asked for a fuck many times, but she refused me every single time." says Link.

"If you want to, you can marry me and I'll be your slut for the rest of my life 'cause I never say no to a good ol' fuckie fuckie." says Nabooru.

"Nice, but Zelda is my dream fuck. You're very sexy, don't get me wrong here. You have a very good fuckable pussy and all that, though Zelda is the woman I want as my wife." says Link.

"Okay. I'm still glad I got to be fucked by you. It was soooooooo sexy." says Nabooru.

"It was good for me too." says Link.

"Best of luck on seducing Princess Zelda. I can't see why she'd refuse a handsome sexual man like you." says Nabooru.

"Thanks for thinking I am sexy and handsome." says Link.

"You truly are those things, my wonderful fuck-buddy." says Nabooru.

"I am not your fuck-buddy." says Link.

"Okay...sorry." says Nabooru.

"No problem. I'm not angry. You and I are not fuck-buddies, but we are friends." says Link.

"Thanks, Link." says Nabooru.

"You're welcome." says Link.

Nice." says Nabooru.

"Yeah." says Link.

Link leave the room.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
